


Missing

by orphan_account



Series: Missing Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kilgrave and Rose are not a pairing here, MANY WARNINGS, Mind Control, Murder, Other, Rape, Rose whump, Whump, non-con sexual situations, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Rose is traveling between parallel universes, she ends up in Hell's Kitchen. Trouble finds her when she believes she's found the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. I want to start with note with saying READ THE WARNINGS/TAGS ON THIS STORY. This is an extremely dark story with plenty of whump and trouble for Rose. Though there is by no means any meaningful romantic relationship between Kilgrave and Rose, there is non-consensual sexual content between the two. Please please please, pay heed to these warnings. 
> 
> Also, a big thanks to Diomede for the beta! She definitely helped with Kilgrave's character since I'm not too familiar with his comic self.

Rose stumbled as she landed in the middle of a large city. She recognized it instantly: New York City. She grumbled. It wasn’t the first time the hadn’t landed her in England, but she couldn’t know if it was her original universe or not just yet. She might just have to do some traveling. She began to weave through the throngs of oblivious passersby to grab the nearest newspaper, but before she could a familiar sight caught her eye.

 

It was the Doctor. 

 

Her heartbeat quickened as her eyes widened in hopeful astonishment. He was in a dark wool coat with a purple scarf, but the change of wardrobe did not register in the wake of her awe. “Doctor!” The man didn’t stop his confident pace. Rose ran as fast as she could, a grin on her face. When she caught up to him, she quickly grasped his arm. “Oh my god, I found you.  _ I found you _ .” She laughed in joyous relief and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. 

 

He looked down at the girl in his arms in absolute confusion, eyebrows raised. She was obviously attractive, regardless of her rather horrible manners, so he wasn’t complaining. “Sorry?” 

 

She looked up at him, brow furrowed. “Doctor, it’s me. Please don’t tell me you forgot.  _ Please _ .” Her eyes filled with anxious tears. 

 

He blinked, but then smiled. Oh, he could just  _ taste _ the fun to come. “Of course. Come with me.” When she placed her hand in his, he began to lead them away. He turned to her and ran a thumb delicately across her chin. “And please, give me a smile.”

 

oOo   
  


His tasks started out simply. She became his personal hitman after proving her strength and agility. She was efficient and it was so much fun to watch her grieve when he let her mind loose. She would continuously fight against her restraints in the master bedroom of his Manhattan penthouse, which aroused him to no end. 

 

So far, he was entertained enough by her little missions. He had plenty of women to choose from and wouldn’t give into the temptation just yet. It would only be so much sweeter once he allowed himself a taste.

 

It didn’t take long for him to indulge. 

 

oOo

 

“Take care of him, Rose,” Kilgrave waved her off and turned to look out at the late Manhattan view. 

 

Rose turned to the portly businessman and swiftly snapped his neck, face blank. His only offense was door-to-door selling. 

 

Kilgrave sat on the living room couch and let his eyes linger over Rose’s form. She was dressed in a tight red minidress and black satin pumps freshly purchased that afternoon. “Come here.” 

 

She sauntered over to Kilgrave and allowed him to pull her down onto his lap. 

 

He swept his index finger across her lower lip. “Kiss me.”

 

Rose leaned forward and crushed her lips against his. Her fingers ran through his hair, causing him to let out a muffled moan.  

 

He turned to the side and laid her down on the cushions, her hands never leaving his scalp. Her fixation left him curious and he pulled away. “You seem rather attached to my hair. Why is that?”

 

“It's just like his.” 

 

Kilgrave blinked and then his eyes lit up. A small smirk played against his lips as he whispered heatedly into her ear, “Tell me more.”

 

oOo

 

Rose glanced over from her spot on the crisp white bed at the French doors fearfully when they were thrown open. She refrained from tugging at her restraints – this man, this  _ thing _ , preferred her to stay in a state of fear and allowed his mind control to fade when he was out for more than 12 hours. He seemed to enjoy the horror and disgust she tried so hard to mask in her eyes.

“Miss Rose! I brought you some company.” He grinned at Rose, teeth gleaming in the moonlight that shone through the large penthouse view. A girl, no older than herself, walked beside him with dead eyes. She was pretty with long dark hair and porcelain skin covered by a sweatshirt with the letters “NYU” stamped on the front. A college girl – most likely one that traveled a little too far from campus.  

Rose’s stomach dropped. “Let her go! I’m not gonna-“

“Oh, but  _ you will _ .” He glanced at the girl and murmured, “Stay,” before taking slow, deliberate steps toward Rose. He bent over her, the same sickly grin still plastered on his face. “I’m going to uncuff you. Don’t fight.” Rose quickly became submissive, eyes wide and focused on him. He took a small silver key out of his pocket and unlocked the restraints, allowing them to fall to the bed without a care.

Rose continued to watch as he then went back over to the girl and whispered something in her ear. The same blank expression the girl held suddenly dissolved into unadulterated terror. She screamed and turned to run toward the doors.

“Don’t let her leave, Rose.”

Rose stood, the white satin dressing gown she was wearing fluttering around her knees, and hurried over to the girl. She grabbed the girl from around the waist and held her tight, Torchwood training coming in handy.

Kilgrave’s eyes sparkled as he calmly sat down in a crushed velvet chair situated near the lower right corner of the bed. “She’s a pretty little thing, isn’t she? Almost as pretty as you.” He smiled and let his gaze skim both women. “Kiss her neck.”

Rose gripped the girl’s hair and pulled it back, one arm straining to keep the squirming at bay. She dropped her lips to the patch of light skin the crew neck collar revealed.

“Mm, yes. Now throw her on the bed! Oh now, have some fun with it, get those cute little hands under that heinous jumper.”

Rose did as he pleased and pushed both hands under the front of the girl’s shirt. They were now both situated on the bed, Rose straddling a still struggling partner.

“You’re boring me.  _ Touch _ her, for fuck’s sake. Kiss her, grope her, c’mon!” Kilgrave rolled his eyes as he slumped back in his chair.

The girl quieted down when Rose’s tongue entered her mouth – the poor thing seemed to realize Rose was a much better fate than what could be. Lithe fingers found their way under a bra to stroke two pert nipples as the kiss turned into nips down a throat. Tears streamed down the girl’s cheeks and to the sheets, but she kept quiet save for a few whimpers.

A sigh came from behind the women as Kilgrave stood to tower over them. He looked at the new installment. “You, lie there.” He then turned to Rose, the grin from earlier back in place. “Take your dressing gown off, Rose. And do make a show of it.”

Rose moved off of the bed and stood in front of him. Her eyes were dim with lack of self-awareness as she slowly untied the tie at her waist. She allowed the front of the gown to fall open, revealing her nude form underneath.

Kilgrave moved forward and placed his hands on her shoulders before she could shrug the garment off. He slowly moved the fabric from her shoulders and placed a small kiss on the left one. As the item continued to move downward, he made sure to keep a tight grip and follow the curves along with it. “There we are.” He leaned forward and took her bottom lip between his teeth before moving away and crossing his arms to glance down at the paralyzed form of the college student. “The sounds she makes aren’t nearly as nice as I’d expected. Get back on the bed, Rose.”

Rose complied readily, posed on all fours above the girl.

 

He got up and sat down on the bed next to Rose. “Really get her going. Throw in some kisses down her neck.”

 

Rose obliged, but the precarious positioning she was in left her open for attack. The girl quickly realized this and toppled Rose over.  On pure instinct, the girl lashed out and scratched Kilgrave across the face, drawing blood. 

 

He growled and threw her back on the bed roughly. “You will stop! Stupid bitch. Rose, get back on her.” 

Kilgrave leaned near both of their heads, though slightly tilted more to Rose to be able to speak softly to her, though there was a tinge of anger behind his words. “I take it you know where the carotid arteries are, correct? With all that…what did you call it… _ Torchwood training _ ?”

Rose posed herself near the left side of the girl’s throat.

He smiled. “Good girl. Now,” he leaned closer to her ear and purred, “rip it out.” 

Blood splattered his face when Rose tore through the artery with her bare teeth. He pulled a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and mopped at his face and hair before settling back into his formerly abandoned chair.

Rose’s entire lower face was slick with warm blood. Her jaw worked as she chewed torn bits of skin before allowing it to fall out of her mouth. The girl’s hypnotized gaze turned lifeless within seconds, blood pouring from her gaping throat to the bed and down her paling form.

“Come here, Rose.”

Rose stood up from the bed, blood dripping down her chin like dribbles of water from a sink. She sat down on Kilgrave’s lap, arms wrapping around his neck and fingers sliding slightly into his perfectly combed back hair. Her eyelashes fluttered as he leaned forward and nipped at her own neck, disregarding the bright red streaks that were running down.

He then moved back up and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back to look into her whiskey eyes, the grin was back. “Now clean this up. I’m taking you to dinner.”

oOo

Kilgrave stepped into the master bedroom.

“Doctor…” Rose’s eyelids were fluttering and her head was resting limply against one cuffed arm. She was paler than usual from malnutrition and nightmares.

This man… _ Doctor _ …seemed to be on her lips more often than not. Not only that, but at the very worst times – for Rose, that is – she would mistake Kilgrave for him. After their conversation about his hair, he figured he has some form of resemblance this man. However, after time passed, it became apparent that he not only resembled whoever captured his prisoner’s attention, but was the mirror image. Well, that and the photo in the pocket of her old jeans could have pointed him in the right direction.

It gave him a delicious idea.

“Rose, look at me.”

Rose immediately drew to attention, body turning taut as she looked at Kilgrave. Any previous signs of distress were gone.

He smiled down at her and sat on the edge of the bed. “I want you to treat me as you would if I were your Doctor. Act like you have just found me again.” He leaned forward and uncuffed her, already excited of what was to come.

Rose’s eyes lit up as a bright smile lit her face. “Doctor!” She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Kilgrave’s neck, her face buried in his shoulder. “I’ve come so far…”

He pulled her closer, a dark smile on his lips. “I know,” He murmured as he nuzzled her cheek, which caused Rose to stiffen slightly. It confused him – perhaps he had read the signs wrong?

Rose pulled back and stared into his eyes. “Doctor, I…about the beach…” She sighed and looked down, biting her lip nervously. “I still feel that way. And I know you don’t do this sor’ of thing,  _ I know _ , but-“

He leaned forward and kissed her, pulling her back into his warm embrace. She squeaked at the initial contact, but then her hands were quickly sliding into his hair to tug him closer. He groaned at the feeling and rutted against her, reveling in the soft sigh that escaped her lips.

“Blimey, I wasn’t even sure if you did this…” Rose let her eyes fall shut as he trailed kisses down her jaw and chest, using his agile fingers to quickly rid her of the soft silk dressing gown. She fell back against the bed, reveling in the sensations her lost love stoked within her.

“Oh, I very much do,” he growled against her skin as he followed her down. It was a surprise that a warm blooded male would deny a beautiful woman that blatantly wanted him. The Doctor’s loss, he figured. He stood only to rid himself of his own clothing and then moved down to nuzzle the dip between her breasts and placed light kisses down her sternum. He stopped once he reached her curls to look up. “Tell me what you want, Rose.”

 

Rose reached down and threaded his thick locks through her fingers. “You. Please.”

 

“Say my name, Rose.” He wanted her to call out for the Doctor; it would be all she thought about after when her mind wandered to the man. 

 

She lifted her hips up subconsciously. “Doctor, please.”

 

He allowed himself to grin, hiding it between her legs and then reveled in her gasp when he latched onto her clit. He reached a hand up to grasp her breast and hummed against her when she held him in place. Only another few minutes were spent in this position until his arousal quickly overtook all else, causing him to slither up her body and align himself.

 

It was over within a mere amount of minutes, the anticipation of this moment overruling everything in him. Once he had cleaned himself up and dressed, he tied her up again and left her to her demons. 

 

oOo

 

“C’mon, up, up! Rise and shine! Take heed of the day! We have our work cut out for us.” Kilgrave winked at her from the now-open doors of the bedroom. 

 

Rose kept her eyes to the curtain-covered window. Just looking at the man made her feel ill. She worried what that meant if she found the Doctor.

 

_ When _ . When she found the Doctor. 

 

“Oh, don’t be so dreary. You’re no use to me like that.  _ Look at me _ .” 

 

With that, she was gone. 

 

Kilgrave smiled and slowly walked over to her restrained form. He undid the cuffs and sat down next to her. “Now, my dear, we have things to discuss. Important things. Things that start with this ‘Torchwood’ of yours.” 

 

oOo

 

Unfortunately for Rose, a Torchwood did indeed exist in this universe. Fortunately, another version of her did not - same as every other parallel universe she’d visited, oddly enough - so there was no way Kilgrave could force his way in. Unless, of course, he had the power of mind control.

 

In the end, there was no positive outcome. 

 

Kilgrave stood beside her with a grin on his face as chaos surrounded them. They were standing in the Torchwood control room where he had the employees scurrying around, contacting new prey. He idly wondered what an extraterrestrial woman would be like in bed. 

 

It was nice having a pretty little slave again. And what great fun he had with her! How could he not, when he had such an entertaining weakness to exploit? She was rather strong willed and he wasn’t blind to the fact that there was a chance she’d escape his clutches at some point. He had made her tell him about her recent exploits and despite the fact he took her little dimension hopping toy, there was a chance her people would come back for her. At least by then he’d have enough to keep him busy for some time. 

 

“Rose, be a dear and get these imbeciles to get a move on. I’m growing tired of waiting. Use whatever force you have to.” He tapped her impatiently on the small of her back. 

 

Rose pulled out the gun on her hip and hurried down to the closest agent, pushing it hard against his back. “C’mon, hurry it along. His Lord and Master doesn’t like to wait.”

 

Right, and he had her calling him by a title. Sounded nice.

 

The man worked at a quicker pace and in no time he was through to the first touch of extraterrestrial life. At first the being at the other end could not be understood, but then Rose activated the translator. 

 

“ _ We have made a clear agreement to leave your people alone with the condition of no contact. What is the meaning of this? _ ”

 

Oh, this would be fun. He just hoped his power would work on them. Perhaps get one to come down for a little experiment. He casually strode over to the man at the computer and leaned over him to speak in his ear. “Tell them we have a new agreement to go over. Only the leader is to come down. Find a way to convince them.”

 

“Our leader has a negotiation he wishes to carry out. A promise of terms in your favor are given. He is a very generous man.”

 

“ _ We will come only armed. Simply for protection, you see. _ ”

 

And of course, everything worked out in Kilgrave’s favor. 

 

oOo

 

Rose was lounging dully in bed with Kilgrave, dressed in her signature dressing gown, when she began to fade. Not in the deathly or fatigued sense; literally vanishing before his eyes.

 

Kilgrave sat up quickly, eyes wide. Rose’s was still stoic as she fizzled out of existence. He was frozen in shock. Moments later he growled and punched the empty space next to him. “Fuck!”

 

oOo

 

Rose blinked to clear her head. She took in her surroundings once she was fully aware and was met with the sight of Mickey and Jake. Her brow furrowed in confusion. “How-”

 

“Your biosignature is programmed into the cannon. Remember, someone needed to connect themselves to it? The touch of a time traveler.” Jake helped her to her feet as he explained. “It took a while - too bloody long - but we managed to find a way to get you back without the jump.” He took a deep breath, eyes sorrowful. “It’s been two months.” 

 

Rose bit her lip to keep in a gasp. Two whole months went by with her stuck with that disgusting man ( _ monster) _ ? Or perhaps time worked differently in that universe, moved more slowly. She shook her head and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Despite her immense relief at being home, she needed to go back. Kilgrave had taken complete control over that Earth and she needed to stop it. She needed to help those poor innocent people. “I need to go back.”

 

Jake blinked at her and opened his mouth, but Mickey beat him to the punch. “Like hell you do. We’re not sending you back out there for at least a month. Why in the bloody world would you want to go back?” He looked her over, taking in her obvious appearance. “Find someone there? Wait...did you find  _ him _ ?” He shook his head. “No; we caught wind of distress. When your brain waves flat lined we had to get you out.” 

 

Tears began to run down her cheeks. “I have to! There’s this man. He’s so bad, Mickey, and he’s hurting people. So many. Please, let me help them. They’re all in so much pain and nobody can do anything about it.”

 

“You’re not going anywhere. That’s an order.” 

 

Rose turned around to face the owner of the new voice. Pete walked over to her, head held high. “Your mother is worried sick. She’s been inconsolable since you’ve been gone. You’re coming home.” 

 

Rose backed away, only to run into Mickey. He held her steady and in a strong grip. She pulled free, sending a glare over her shoulder, and turned back to Pete. “I’ll go see her, let her know I’m fine, but then I’m going back. You don’t understand! None of you do!” She slipped out between the three and rushed to the door. 

 

Subtly Pete nodded to two guards positioned at nearby. They moved forward and one easily captured her in his arms. “Agent Tyler, this is a very serious matter. We can’t allow you to leave unsupervised.” 

 

Rose growled and fought against his grasp. “You don’t order  _ me _ . I’m about you and  _ I _ order  _ you  _ to let me go.”

 

Pete glanced between Mickey and Jake. They both gave sad, knowing looks to him. There was only one thing to be done. 

 

“Take her to medical.”

 

oOo

 

Rose fought against the restraints, not only to get free but from the horrible memories of the recent past. She couldn’t tell them about it - there would be no way to convince then. All she could do was try and power through it, ignore the fear. 

 

The door to her white sterile room opened and Owen walked through. He looked upon her with a detached medical gaze. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Be better if you’d let me go.” She tugged again. “I’m going back whether any of you like it or not. They need me!”

 

Owen’s jaw dimpled as he moved over to one of the cupboards with a sigh. “I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.” What he pulled out had Rose fighting even harder.

 

Retcon. 

 

She screamed and kicked and then sobbed. They couldn’t do this to her. These were her memories, no matter how horrible. No one would take her free will again. She soon ran out of juice and weeped silently. “Please. No.” 

 

He walked over to her and placed the device over her head. “This is for your own good.”

 

Everything went black.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still dark, though not as much as the last. This takes place right after the Tenth Doctor drops Rose and the meta Doctor off at Bad Wolf Bay.
> 
> Beta done by the lovely @Diomede

“Blimey, I’ve missed you so much,” the Doctor murmured against the swell of Rose’s breasts. It had only been hours since the full Time Lord dropped them both off at Bad Wolf Bay and things were definitely progressing much too quickly for either of their mental and emotional health, but it did not deter them in the least. At that moment, the Doctor’s only thought in his impressive Time Lord brain was of feeling all of Rose Tyler against him. 

 

Rose lifted his head and pulled him into a heated kiss as she fell back against the generic hotel bed. She was stuck between extreme lust and sadness and decided to go with which felt best. Deep down, she knew this was the same man she’s always loved and she knew that was why she was allowing everything to move so fast. She moved away so they could both hurry out of their clothing. When she tugged him to her again, it was for dear life. “Please don’t leave. Please.” 

 

He dipped his head to kiss her deeply, feeling his one human heart swell and tighten at the same time. “Of course I won’t, love. Never again.” 

Rose blinked away tears and nodded, pulling him down once again. She laid back again as he kissed down her neck and chest, moaning in response. “I love you,” she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. “I know I didn’t say it on the beach, but-“

“Shh,” he soothed her as he moved back up to placed open-mouthed kisses against her throat. “I know. I love you, too.” He moved toward her ear. “I deserved it, anyway. After the last time.”

“That wasn’t your fault. You ran out of time.”

“Still.” He covered her mouth with his own and spread her legs to snake a hand down between them. When he got the first feel of her slick warmth against his fingers, he had to stop himself from shuddering in pleasure.

“No!”

He pulled back faster than he thought ever possible for him and stared at her with wide eyes. Her own eyes were screwed shut as she huddled against herself and gripped her head in pain. “Rose!” He moved back over to her carefully and when he noticed she wasn’t paying attention to him, pulled her closer to him. “Rose? I need you to focus on me.”

Rose shook her head vehemently. “No no no no, go away, can’t control me…” Tears began to stream down her face and she began to shake, though she seemed to become slightly more lucid. “My head. Doctor, my head…” she sobbed against him.

“Where does it hurt?” He pulled her closer, trying to get her to keep eye contact with him and failing miserably. The brain was a very delicate instrument. He was worried that somehow the metacrisis had second-handedly affected her, no matter how ludicrous it sounded. “Rose?”

“E-everywhere. Oh god, it hurts. He hurt me.” She blinked rapidly and then looked back up at him, though when she registered his face her eyes widened and she scrambled off of the bed, only to fall straight to the floor.

“Shit!” The Doctor jumped down next to her, quickly growing overwhelmed when she kept moving away. “Rose, I need you to stay still! Please, I have to see what’s wrong.”

“No!  _ You _ …not you,  _ him _ . God Doctor, what did they do to me?” All the fight suddenly left her, swapping for pitiful weeps.

The Doctor, taking in their nude forms, went to the closet and pulled out two terry cloth dressing gowns to wrap them both in. When she allowed him to dress her in it, he let out a small sigh of relief. “Who?”

Rose glared down at the ground, not bothering to tie the sash of the dressing gown. “Torchwood. And…I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” He made sure to keep his tone soft as he spoke.

She shook her head slowly, brow furrowed. “I…I don’t know. They…I think they retconned me. Whatever it was. What I’m experiencing right now – or  _ was _ experiencing – I’ve seen it before. Usually due to some sort of…reminder…” she began to blink rapidly again, but shook her head and looked back up at him. “You’re telepathic. Can you fix it?” Her expression was hopeful and just a tad desperate.

He swallowed down his anger at Torchwood and whomever was the reason for such drastic measures and motioned for her to move closer. “I used to be able to. When I was…”  _ A Time Lord _ , he almost said but cut himself off. No need to dwell when there was a crisis to face. “Retcon doesn’t erase memories, just locks them away. You  _ can’t  _ erase memories. Close your eyes. You’re going to feel me prodding at your mind, I need you to let me in so I can find the memories and unlock them.”

Rose nodded and closed her eyes obediently. When she felt his fingertips brush her temples and a small push in her head, she instinctively recoiled.

“Rose, I need you to focus. I know you want to move away, but I won’t be able to help if you don’t let me in.”

She took a deep breath and positioned herself as she was previously and allowed him to try again. This time when she felt the push, she pushed down reflex and allowed him in.

“Thatta girl,” he murmured as he began to explore the nooks and crannies of her mind. “I just need to sort through some things…and then…aha!” He chided himself when she jumped at his sudden exclamation. “Sorry. Just let me…” He tried to pull off the metaphorical chains, but nothing budged. He should be able to do this.

If he were a Time Lord.

The inadequacy that was bound to fill him at some point got a head start, but he forced all self-deprecating thoughts down. Rose was his priority right now. He could wallow in self-pity later. He opened his eyes and moved his hands away so she would follow suit. When she stared back at him in confusion, his expression turned apologetic. “I-I’m sorry. I can’t do it. This new body is just too…“

“Human?” Her tone was understanding, intended to make him feel better but doing much of the opposite.

He shook his head and looked down. “Too human. I still have my Time Lord consciousness so I thought…but I was wrong. I’m sorry.” He ran a hand through his hair and glanced down. “I’m so sorry, Rose.”

She moved over, trying to ignore the dull ache in her head, and wrapped him in her arms. “It’s okay. There’s an undo function on the retcon machine at Torchwood. We’ll do it that way.”

He nodded and pulled away, directing all of his anger at Torchwood. “How could they just  _ retcon _ you? Pete owns the bloody place! There is no way he did that to you. No bloody way.”

Rose rubbed his arms comfortingly. “Maybe I told them to. I don’t know, I can’t remember.” She let out a small mirthless laugh and leaned against him. “Best we just get some rest. We’ll deal with it tomorrow.”

He looked her over in concern. “But how are you feeling? Less than ten minutes ago you were writhing in pain.”

She shook her head slowly and pulled them both to their feet. “It’s just a bit of a headache now. I’d rather sleep for now.”

He nodded, though not completely convinced. “Sleep. Good. I think this body will need more of it.” He opened his arms and let out a breath when Rose gladly stepped into them. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her back. “We’ll figure it all out. And when you get the memories back,” he pulled back to be able to look into her eyes, “I will be there for you. No matter what we find out.”

She gave him a small smile and stood on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips. “Thanks.”

oOo

The Doctor managed to remain calm once they made it to the Tyler mansion and back to Pete and Tony. Once everyone was done with their small family reunion, the Doctor moved discreetly over to Pete with a tight-lipped smile. “Would you mind if we talked for a moment?”

Pete raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “Of course. We’ll go to my study.” He gave Jackie a kiss and led the Doctor to through the sitting room and to a pair of heavy cherry wood doors. “After you,” he opened one of the doors and motioned for the Doctor to step inside.

When the Doctor walked through, hands in his pants pockets, he took in his surroundings. There was a nice wooden desk near the far wall with an expensive looking bottle of bourbon positioned on the windowsill. A bookcase stood to the left and a small tea table on the right. He moved through the room and leaned against the front of the desk, staring at Pete blankly.

Pete stared back at the Doctor cautiously. “What can I help you with?”

“Funny thing happened last night.” The Doctor pushed off the desk and began to pace slowly in front of Pete, choosing his words carefully. “While Rose and I were...getting reacquainted…we ran into a slight complication.” He stopped and turned to Pete with a deadly expression. “It seems that some of Rose’s memories have been wiped.” 

 

Pete blanched, but quickly caught his bearings. “With all due respect, you don’t know what happened. How distraught she was, what she planned to do. It was the only way.”

 

The Doctor growled and stepped closer. “You do not get to decide that for her! On my home world, messing with a person’s mind like that is a capital offense. Now, you are going to take us to Torchwood to unlock her memories this instant and then I’ll  _ think _ of letting you lot off with a warning.”

 

Pete held out his hands in defense. “Doctor, you don’t understand-”

 

“I understand that you deliberately took a part of Rose away from her. That will never be okay.” He grabbed onto Pete’s arm, obviously fuming. “Come on. We’re going right now.” 

 

Pete sighed, but allowed the man to drag him out of the room and back to Rose.

 

The moment Rose set eyes on her father, tears began to blur her vision. She shook her head, expression full of betrayal. “How could you do this to me, dad?” She turned and tried to blink away the tears. 

 

Pete stared at her with immense regret, hating to see his daughter in pain. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I felt it was the only way. The way you were…” 

 

She turned to him with her eyes narrowed. “Regardless, that was for  _ me _ to decide.” 

 

He shook his head helplessly. “You wanted to go back.”  

 

Rose gave a disbelieving laugh. “And it was your right to take my choice away from me?!”

 

Pete sighed, eyes growing sad. “I just didn’t want to see you hurting, Rose. You’re my daughter.”

 

“Not what you said the first time we met.” She knew her words would hit the mark, though she couldn’t help but wince. 

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then looked back at her. “That was years ago, Rose. You know things have changed.” 

 

Rose sighed and nodded. “I know. I’m sorry. Just...please, I want them back.”

 

He looked between Rose and the Doctor and eventually nodded. “All right, let’s go. Let me just tell your mother we’re heading out.” He was only gone for about five minutes - Jackie hated talking Torchwood - before he was back to lead the two to his Jeep. Before he could get to the driver’s seat, the Doctor snatched the keys.

 

The Doctor leveled Pete with a distrusting look. “I’ll drive.”

 

Pete blinked in surprise. “You don’t know where it is.”

 

The Doctor didn’t pay him any heed, simply getting into the vehicle. “Rose can ride in the front.“ He threw a manic grin at Pete before shutting the door. 

 

oOo   
  


“If you could get up on the bed-”

 

“I’ll do it.” The Doctor grabbed the device from Owen and then moved him out of the way with a look of warning. He gently coaxed Rose to sit on the edge of the hospital bed and then began firing up the machine.

 

Rose looked at the retcon device in his hands wearily. “Do you know how to work it?”

 

The Doctor hid a pained expression from her before turning to her with a smile. “I know how to work it, Rose. Don’t worry. No changes between universes here.”

 

She nodded and took a deep breath before closing her eyes and falling back against the bed. “Let’s just get it over with.”

 

He hesitated slightly at her words. “Are you sure you’re up to this? You have no idea what sort of memories could be unleashed.”

 

She opened her eyes slowly and gave him an encouraging smile. “I’m sure. It’s fine. You’re here.” 

 

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “All right, then. Allonsy.” He placed the device over her head and turned it on. The moment she began to writhe and moan in pain he wanted to rip the thing off, but realistically he knew it was a normal reaction when using artificial technology to alter the brain. He settled for stroking her arm and murmuring words of encouragement in her ear. 

 

Once the machine had powered down and Rose had calmed, he removed the device and flung it aside carelessly. He was instantly at her side, coaxing her back to life. “Rose? Love, wake up. It’s over.” 

 

Rose’s eyes fluttered open and the moment she laid eyes on the Doctor, she screamed. 

 

The Doctor scrambled away, eyes wide. He stomach dropped at the fear in her eyes every time she looked at him. “Rose, it’s me. Please, it’s me!” 

 

Breathing heavily, she fell off the bed in an attempt to move away. She fought against him when he went to help, but when she caught sight of his attire she began to calm down. Tears began to stream down her face as she stroked his chest. “Doctor, Doctor…” 

 

The Doctor held her tightly against him and breathed out a sigh of relief. He wanted to know of the memories that caused her such distress, but didn’t want to push. 

 

After a good ten minutes, Rose pulled back. When she looked up at him, her eyes were full of pain. “We have to go back.” 

 

His brow furrowed in confusion. “Back where?”

 

“Perhaps I should…” 

 

The Doctor turned his head abruptly at the intruding voice and was met with an uneasy Owen Harper. “Blimey, forgot you were there,” he muttered to himself before picking up his voice. “We’re fine. Please leave.” 

 

Owen looked like he was about to protest, but the look in the Doctor’s eyes held no argument. Once Owen was gone, the Doctor brought his focus back on Rose. “Back where, Rose?”

 

Rose looked down,  as if ashamed. “He’s hurting them, Doctor. That whole world. He just looked so much like you, but I should have known...we have to help them.” 

 

He quickly noticed her beginning to get frantic, so he pulled her close and stroked her hair. “Where? We’ll fix whatever it is, I promise.” 

 

She nodded against him and when she pulled away, her tears had dried and her face was blank. “We have to get back to that world. We need to figure out how much time is left before the last hole is closed up.” 

 

He wanted to protest, say that there was no way and that the void was sealed away, but he knew it wasn’t true. The wounds between universes wouldn’t fully heal for at least another 24 hours. “All right.”

 

oOo

 

The Doctor watched wearily as Rose strapped on her bullet proof vest. “I don’t know if I want you coming with me if  _ that _ is necessary.”

 

She shook her head without looking at him. “It’s just precaution. You never know.”

 

He sighed, but gave in. One very important point of their newly budding relationship was compromise. “Fine, but I’m going through first.” Before she could protest, he changed the subject. “So, you said this..man...looks like me?” When Rose had brought him up to speed on the situation, she kept rather vague. It was obvious this man had done something to her, but she wasn’t ready to reveal what just yet. This alone caused him extreme anxiety over her coming along. 

 

Rose nodded once as she began to program her dimension hopper. “He’s nothing like you, though. That’s for sure.” 

 

He took a deep breath and nodded, allowing her to sync him to her coordinates. “Are you sure you don’t want me to double check the data? This is our only chance.” 

 

“You don’t even know the coordinates. It’s right, trust me.” Rose’s voice was no-nonsense. Before the Doctor could say another word, they were transported. 

 

“Could’ve given warning!” the Doctor shouted in alarm once they rematerialized in the middle of New York City. His new body apparently could not deal with motion sickness as well. Everything was a learning experience at this point and he was quickly beginning to regret his decision to listen to Rose. 

 

“Sorry,” Rose said off-handedly as she began forward, used to the effects of the jumper. 

 

The Doctor hurried after her, more than a little worried. “Do you know where to go?” He couldn’t help but notice how ruined the city looked and it bothered him that it didn’t seem to faze her. 

 

She just continued forward with a curt “yes”. The bell hopper at the extravagant apartment complex recognized her instantly and allowed her through, seeming to think that the Doctor was the man he shared a face with. The closer they came to the top floor, the more uneasy he became. “Rose, you can stay behind if you want. I can take care of this.” 

 

She shook her head, jaw dimpled and eyes firm. There would be no protesting. 

 

When the doors finally opened to the penthouse, the Doctor made sure to keep Rose in his peripheral vision all while they scoped around. He could hear unmistakable noises coming from the bedroom, ones that he felt rather disgusted hearing coming from a voice so much like his own. 

 

“Fuck, he won’t stop. He’ll  _ never stop _ .” 

 

The Doctor turned his full attention to Rose as she began to back away. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he knew she wouldn’t be able to handle what was to come. She couldn’t be there. “Rose…”

 

“I’m fine. Let’s go.” 

 

He shook his head and walked over to her, pulling her close. “I hate seeing you like this,” he whispered into her ear. If her reaction to the sounds coming from the other room were any indication, he knew for a fact that he wouldn’t let that man anywhere near her. “I’m sorry. Please, I’m so sorry.” 

 

Before she had the chance to move away, he sent her back.

 

oOo

 

“No!” Rose pressed the button uselessly while sprawled on the ground. 

 

“Rose, calm down.” Pete trying to grab onto her, face pale. 

 

She growled and pushed him away. “Don’t touch me! This is your fault!” She covered her face with her hands and collapsed back on the ground. “I have to get back. He’ll kill him.” She looked up at Pete with tears in her eyes. “Please, dad. He’ll need my help.”

 

Pete shook his head helplessly. “I’m sorry, Rose. He did something...the Doctor can come back here but the hopper won’t work the other way. You two had the only trip out.”

 

Rose furrowed her brow in confusion. “But that doesn’t make any sense. I was with him the whole time! How could he have possibly done that?!”

 

Pete dropped down next to her and rubbed her back comfortingly. “I don’t know. I’m sorry. Sorry for everything.” 

 

She wiped her eyes and sniffled, then nodded. “I know, dad.” She offered a wan smile and then looked down at the ground. “I think I’d like to wait alone.” 

 

Pete was silent for a few moments before sighing and getting up. “I’ll be just down the hall.” He leaned down and kissed the crown of her head before walking away.

 

Rose leveled her breaths as she stared forward unseeing. She chewed her bottom lip nervously, emotions switching between anger and fear. It was ten minutes later when a great white light flashed, startling her. Once she could make out the form that had come through, tears gathered in her eyes. 

 

A man with tousled hair and a dark blue suit was breathing heavily while collapsed on the floor. 

 

“Doctor!” Rose flung herself at his exhausted form, deciding to save her anger for later. She kissed him and held him close. “Oh god, I didn’t know...he could control minds. I didn’t know if he’d be able to control yours.” She blinked away her tears and pulled back to glare at him. “How many times do I have to tell you!  _ I’m not leaving you _ .” 

 

He furrowed his brow in confusion, but covered it quickly with a smile. “I’m sorry. Come he-ah, just...sorry.” He held out his arms for her to snuggle up in again.

 

He’d have to be careful with his words from now on. 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again SO MANY WARNINGS: 
> 
> NON-CON SEX, MANIPULATION, EMOTIONAL TRAUMA, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, BLOOD, PREGNANCY
> 
> Please please please read all warnings before continuing. If you're still good, enjoy!
> 
> P.S. There will also be one last chapter since I broke up this one in two (it ended getting very long)
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta Diomede :)

_ *flashback* _

 

_ The Doctor sighed as Rose vanished from sight. She would most likely kill him when he got back, but he had to keep her safe from this vile being. As he blocked out the noises coming from the bedroom he devised a plan. He figured he still had enough Time Lord genes in him to be able to counteract the man’s odd power of control that Rose had explained. The fact that there was any doubt at all, though, was rather bothersome. He realized the best strategy would be to simply ambush the man. With the position that Kilgrave was currently in, he’d be vulnerable and open to attack.  _

 

_ “It’s now or never,” he sighed as he headed to the door, pulling the extra sonic he’d taken from the TARDIS. He steeled himself for the sights he was about to witness and barged into the room.  _

 

_ Kilgrave jumped and turned over, falling off of the young woman in his bed. “What the fuck? Get out, now!” _

 

_ The Doctor growled, glad his theory had proven true. He wasn’t prepared for the onslaught of pure hatred that coursed through him as he looked at the man that stole whatever innocence Rose had left. “I don’t think so.” He stalked to the bed and pulled the man out.  _

 

_ “No, no. I told you to stop!” In the back of Kilgrave’s mind he was aware of who this man was, but the surprise of it all was making it hard to contemplate.  _

 

_ The Doctor growled and threw the man to the floor. “After what you did to Rose? You don’t get that choice.”  _

 

_ Kilgrave finally had the memories click. “Your her Doctor. Come for a little revenge?” He smirked, not seeming to mind his nude state. He glanced over at the woman. “Don’t move.” He got up and walked over to the Doctor. “She told me about you.” _

 

_ “Because you  _ **_forced_ ** _ her. The things you did...they are unforgivable.” He clenched his fists, not backing down as Kilgrave kept advancing forward. “No matter how much I don’t want to, I’m going to give you a choice. You can come with me the easy way or the hard way.”  _

 

_ Kilgrave snorted. “We’re not in a bad drama film.” _

 

_ The Doctor narrowed his eyes. “You think you’re impressive. I can tell you now, you’re not. I can smell the pheromones you’re excreting to gain control. More a parlour trick than anything.”  _

 

_ Kilgrave growled and lunged for the man. _

 

_ The Doctor blocked him, but quickly realized his reflexes weren’t as good as they used to be as he was forced to drop his screwdriver. He feared what other disadvantages would show themselves. He shoved Kilgrave back onto the floor and dropped next to him, pinning him down. “You’re through.” He moved to push the yellow button on the dimension hopper.  _

 

_ He just as quickly learned of a new, fatal weakness. He wasn’t nearly as perceptive.  _

 

_ He barely registered the pair of scissors lodged into his neck until bubbled blood began to pour from his mouth.  _

 

_ Kilgrave pushed him off with a smirk. “I must admit, I’m rather disappointed. I expected a much better fight from the way Rose spoke of you.” He casually began to undress the Doctor and dressing himself along the way. “I always thought it odd that there was another man with my face, but I must say that this will come in handy.” _

 

_ The Doctor’s eyes widened, but he couldn’t bring his body to move. Everything was turning cold and heavy and black spots began to form in his eyes. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was dying and the thought scared him more than he had anticipated. What he did anticipate was the gut-wrenching pain. He and Rose were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together. After all that time spent dreading losing her, she was the one that would lose him. It wasn’t fair. _

 

_ And now this man that had hurt his Rose so badly would take her over once again.  _

 

_ Once Kilgrave was dressed and he had the hopper on his own neck, he leaned in to whisper in the Doctor’s ear. “I’ll give Rose your love. I can’t wait to ruin that bitch.”  _

 

_ Just as the life left the Doctor’s eyes, Kilgrave transported away. _

 

_ *end flashback* _

 

“Rose, dear! You won’t believe what I foun-where did she go?” Jackie’s last statement was directed at the Doctor - or who she believed to be the Doctor. 

 

Kilgrave looked up at Jackie from his spot on the sofa, boredom dripping from his eyes. “She went to the bathroom, Jackie. She’ll be back.” 

 

Jackie sent him a reproachful look, but continued on. “You might want this, too. Pete converted all those silly videos you and Rose would make while on your trips. Got them all here!” She held up a booklet of DVDs. 

 

He perked up at this. It couldn’t have worked out better; videos of Rose and the Doctor in their natural habitat. More importantly, videos showing the Doctor’s personality. “Ah, I’ll take those. Perhaps Rose and I can watch them later on.” He offered a tight smile and went to grab for the booklet. 

 

Jackie allowed him to take it, but eyed him suspiciously. “Why’re you talking like that, sweetheart? All... _ proper _ . Almost seemed like to picked up Rose’s way of talking when you regen-regi-switched bodies.” She shook off her difficulty with the word. 

 

Kilgrave blinked up at her in confusion, but quickly covered it up with a smile and shrug. He was able to pick up on the half-human transformation from spending time with Rose, but this information was new to him. “New me, I suppose.” 

 

Jackie narrowed her eyes, but then shrugged it off. “Shouldn’t be surprised. Just ‘cause you look the same this time, guess I expected everything to transfer over.”

 

Before he could respond, Rose came back into the room. She gave Kilgrave a warm smile as she curled up next to him. “What’s that?” she questioned when she spotted the book of DVDs in his hands. 

 

He handed it over to her with a fleeting glance. “The videos we took before. I thought maybe we could watch them when we get home.” 

 

She opened the zipper and leafed through with a nostalgic smile. “Yeah, I’d like that.” She leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips before standing back up. “We should really be gettin’ back. Thanks for lunch, mum.” She gave her mother a hug and kiss and then held out a hand for Kilgrave, which he took gladly.

 

oOo

 

_ “Amphraxia IV! Now this is no place you’ve ever seen before, Rose Tyler. Let me tell you…” _

 

Kilgrave watched the tape closely. They were on the second disc and he felt he was getting a good grip on this Doctor’s personality. Lively, charming, and a bit manic. Unimaginably knowledgeable - that one would be harder to fake. Rose was smiling contentedly while resting against his shoulder, enjoying the throwback. It was odd, having someone cuddled up against him without being controlled. Odd and rather a turn-on. He nudged her lightly to get her attention. “Rose?”

 

She looked up at him and hummed in reply. When he pressed his lips against hers, she instantly melted into him. “Doctor…”

 

“Shh,” he shushed against her lips and then slowly lowered her down to the couch. He moved from her lips to kiss down her throat, causing her to moan and arch up into him. He hissed at the contact and nipped up to her ear. “Perhaps we should move this to the bedroom?”

 

Rose sighed against him and nodded. “S-sounds good. About time for us, yeah?” He pulled him into a sweet closed-mouth kiss. “Never thought we’d actually get here.” She breathed out a laugh.

 

Kilgrave wasn’t all too surprised. He knew that she and her Doctor hadn’t slept together while she was with him in the other universe and doubted they had time in this one. “I’d have to agree.” He heaved himself off of her and led her to the bedroom. 

 

The moment the door closed behind him, she had him pressed against the door with her lips on his. It was forceful yet sweet and rather climactic. He eagerly responded before moving her toward the bed. When her knees touched the edge she let herself fall back, her eyes darkened. She scooted back and beckoned him forward, then wrestled out of her top and trousers. She watched as he removed his clothes and then pulled him on top of her, not in the mood for buildup. 

 

Kilgrave growled against her lips when she tugged him down. It was different with her no longer under his control. She was...freer. More sensual. It was as if her subconscious had had her hold back.

 

Rose positioned him at her center, breathing heavily in anticipation and arousal. “Now,” she panted in his ear. 

 

He kissed her neck and slid inside.

 

oOo

 

“You sure about this?” Rose rubbed Kilgrave’s arms up and down, concern clear in her eyes. “I know you abhor Torchwood, but they could really use your knowledge.”

 

He couldn’t believe his luck. The man didn’t like the place, saving him the time of creating an excuse to not become employed at her place of work. He leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her lips and then smiled reassuringly. “You’re right, I abhor it and I haven’t changed my opinion. Plus…” he put on a trouble look. “I...I feel like it’s slipping away. All that knowledge...bloody human biology.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at his language, but wrote it off as frustration. She pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back for comfort and then pulled away to stare in his eyes meaningfully. “I’m so sorry, love. I’m sure you’ll be able to keep most of it - after all, still part Time Lord - but I know it must be hard to even lose a small part.” 

 

He sighed heavily and nodded, keeping his eyes downcast. He figured he deserved an Oscar. “Thank you for understanding.”

 

She smiled. “Of course. I’ll see you later, yeah?”

 

He smiled back and nodded. “Enjoy your day.”

 

oOo

 

After Rose went to work, Kilgrave decided to wander around the city. It had been ages since he’d been back in England, let alone London. He contemplated finding a quick shag, but decided against it. He knew Rose was a prominent figure in London here and had even had a few photographs snapped of himself (something he vigorously hated). He couldn’t afford bad publicity. Plus, he was getting regular sex from Rose so he was more than tied over (if a little bored). 

 

Rose had given him a credit card to use at his leisure. It was a Lloyd’s Platinum, so he had a generous budget. She had offhandedly suggested that he go out and buy clothes since apparently her Doctor bloke hadn’t brought any with him. He had been forced to wear this horrible blue suit for the past week and was beyond excited to broaden his wardrobe. He figured he could scope out some of the restaurants as well.

 

The first place he stopped at was a small men’s designer boutique. He realize he would have to stay away from purple in case Rose would catch on - the woman was rather intelligent, after all.

 

“Hello, welcome. Is there anything I could help you find? Or perhaps a glass of champagne?” a nicely dressed man greeted him with a smile and clasped hands. He obviously recognized him.

 

Kilgrave offered a charming smile back. “I’m just browsing, thank you. But I will take that glass. Perhaps a Prosecco. Brut, if you don’t carry that.” Once the man went to the back to retrieve the champagne, Kilgrave began to sift through the fine suits. The home videos gave him a small taste of the Doctor’s style - he seemed to wear the same horrid brown suit every day - so he knew what to look for. Luckily the man had a knack for tailored items, so he’d at least have well-fitting items. 

 

Two glasses of champagne and two hours later, he was at the front purchasing 5 suits, 12 oxfords, 20 short sleeve shirts, and 15 ties. 

 

Next on his list was a nice Rolex and a stop into the Chanel boutique for cologne. Once he was satisfied with his many purchases, he decided look for a restaurant; he ultimately decided on a nice Italian restaurant called Bucci. The owner was a bit over friendly, but the food was pristine. He treated the gentleman kindly and gave a generous tip. Admittedly he exercised his control - it had really been too long and the care he had to take to not slip up was taking a bit of a toll. It was nice to feel in control again. 

 

He made it home an hour before Rose came home which allowed him some time for relaxation. When Rose finally came through the door, he immediately saw that something was wrong. He hurried over to her and feigned the appropriate amount of concern. “What’s wrong, love?”

 

She simply stared at him blankly, then launched herself at him for a deep kiss. She immediately thrust her tongue into his mouth and pressed herself flush against him, quickly discarding his suit jacket. “Need you,” she murmured between kisses and led him to the bedroom. 

 

He was rather surprised when she pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. She wasn’t one to take such forceful control and he thought he’d be rather uncomfortable with the change in demeanor, but he oddly found himself even more aroused. He raised up to capture her mouth and placed his hands on her hips to ground her down against his growing erection. “Your wish is my command.”

 

oOo

 

Time seemed to fly by as Christmas came around. They predictably went over to her parents’ after having their own private Christmas in the early morning - Rose had bought him a nice pair of cufflinks and had painted what was apparently the Doctor’s home world; he had gotten her a nice dress and diamond earrings. She didn’t ask where he came up with the money. 

 

“Actually on time; surprised with how much time that one spends on his hair.” Jackie nodded to Kilgrave, a playful glare adorning her eyes.

 

He learned to style his hair from the videos, where he found most information. It helped that Rose told him that even though they couldn’t get the 35th century gel “he” liked, they carried his nearer brand at a local salon. “Oi! I’ll have you know, I spend no more time that 15 minutes.” 

 

Jackie rolled her eyes good-naturedly and moved aside to let the two in. “We’ll leave it to difference of opinion. Came just on time, really. Supper is now just ready.”

 

After a fulfilling feast - Jackie was not too ashamed to admit she’d hired help for the meal - they all gathered in the living room for gifts. Rose instantly cuddled up to him when he took a seat on the couch. He had to admit he rather enjoyed the weight of her against him.

 

“All right, who’s first? had to let Tony go earlier, he was so anxious.”

 

Rose chuckled and waved it off. “‘Course he was. He’s a little boy.” She winked at the boy, causing him to giggle. “Whatever’s closest.”

 

Jackie motioned for Tony to retrieve one from under the tree (the boy was more than ecstatic to be given such a task). “To...Doctah!” He toddled over to to Kilgrave with a beaming smile. 

 

Kilgrave took it with a smile and set it in his lap. Rose stared down at the gift excitedly - she obviously knew what it was - as he began to rip the wrapping paper off. Once it was unwrapped, he blinked in surprise. It was a carefully decorated scrapbook. He looked up and smiled at Jackie and Pete. “Thank you.”

 

“Well go on, look through it! Full of memories, it is.” Jackie motioned for him to flip open the cover.

 

The pictures alone flabbergasted him. The Doctor and Rose looked so...happy. And in love. He swallowed down foreign feelings as he flipped through.

 

Rose kissed his shoulder. “I hope you like it. Mum came up with it.” She leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “No matter how much she denies it, she loves you. And I love you, too.”

 

He gazed at her tenderly and pressed his lips firmly against hers. “I love you, too.” He was surprised to realize he might be telling the truth. 

 

oOo

 

The weeks after Christmas were rather confusing to him. The feelings he had for Rose were foreign and  _ strong _ . He was almost wondering if what he felt for Jessica was true love or simple yearning. It was just so different. He felt as though he’d die for this woman.  _ Him _ , sacrifice himself for another. It didn’t make sense, but emotions rarely did. Irrational, they were.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned. Was this a good thing? Should he end this before it’s too late?

 

He feared it already was.

 

It didn’t help that the more he learned about the Doctor, the more he hated him. He still remembered the earlier days when she brought him to Torchwood to file a new name. This man hadn’t even shared his full identity with her; how good could he really be? He never even acted on his feelings; he left her in a parallel universe, for God’s sake! He didn’t deserve her. 

 

“Doctor?”

 

He startled out of his thoughts when Rose entered the bedroom. He forced a smile on his face as he responded, “What is it, love?”

 

She shrugged and stepped in farther, not sure whether to go over to the bed or not. “You’ve just been in here for a while. Just makin’ sure you’re okay.” She seemed nervous, as if she’s afraid he’ll give bad news. 

 

This rather infuriated him. Not at her, but once again at the Doctor. Had he really caused her such unsurety? It caused hatred to course through his veins. He motioned for her to join him in lying down. Keeping things unspoken seemed to keep him from slipping up the best. 

 

She immediately moved over to him and curled into his side, resting her head on his chest. “...Are you happy?”

  
  


He placed a finger under her chin so she’d look up at him. “Rose, I can honestly tell you I’ve never been happier.” He was telling the truth. He had not controlled Rose in the slightest (though he supposed that  _ some _ people would accuse him of it while tricking her of his identity). For the first time, he felt genuinely loved. He was constantly blindsided by the woman’s extreme compassion; he could still recall a time just the week before where she spent countless days getting an extraterrestrial back home even though he tried to kill her. If it were him, he’d have had the thing shot. 

 

Rose placed a kiss on his shoulder and closed her eyes contentedly. “I’m glad. Me, too.” She yawned, which consequently made her sit up. “I should get started on dinner before I clonk out right here. Any requests?”

 

He shrugged. “Perhaps something to go with red wine. I have a craving.” 

 

She smiled and nodded, then headed out to the kitchen. 

 

oOo

 

A month later, he started to notice Rose acting a bit nervous around him. It caused a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that she was beginning to suspect something, but she still cuddled up to him at night. Plus other activities. 

 

Finally one night while they were getting ready for bed, she had stepped out of the bathroom and asked him to sit down. He felt his stomach drop; he’d seen enough movies to know that this phrase never led to anything good. He swallowed heavily. “What is it, love?”

 

She began to fidget as she stared down at the carpet. “I...I have news. I just don’t know how you’ll take it, see. Makes me a bit worried, is all.” She forced out a breathy laugh before clearing her throat, her face growing serious as she finally looked at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again and shook her head with a furrowed brow. She walked over to the bed and sat down close to him, grabbing his hands in hers. “Doctor, I’m pregnant.”

 

Relief flooded through him and then a twinge of...happiness? Yes, he believed so. He broke out into a smile and tugged her in for a hug. “Why were you afraid to tell me that, love? It’s wonderful news.” 

 

She pulled back with wide eyes and a hopeful smile. “Yeah? Not too domestic?”

 

He shook his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Oh Rose, we’re going to be parents!” Then it really hit him - they were going to be  _ parents _ . This was his son, not the Doctor’s. 

 

He knew what he had to do.

 

Spending his whole life as someone else was exhausting. Not only did he have to pretend to be another man, but he also needed to create new traits for his supposed new humanity. Doing it from scratch made it much harder to not let himself slip. Plus, he was sure she’d learn to forgive and accept him. After all, even though he was playing the Doctor it was still  _ him _ . Yes, she would understand.

 

Besides, that man didn’t deserve her anyway! He did. He’d care for her in ways the Doctor never would. Treat her like the magnificent woman she was; shower her in gifts and nights out. 

 

Despite this reassurance, he couldn’t help but feel a bit nauseas. He took a deep breath, a grimace forming on his lips. “Rose, I...I have to tell you something.”

 

Her happy expression quickly turned concerned. “That doesn’t sound too good.” 

 

He quickly stood up and began to pace in front of her, running his hands through his hair anxiously. He suddenly stopped in front of her and dropped down on his knees. “Rose, when I tell you this I beg of you to at least try to understand. I know, I  _ know _ that you’ll find a way to come around. After all, we’ve had all these lovely months together.  _ Us _ . Remember that.” 

 

Rose visibly paled. “You didn’t...cheat, did you?”

 

His eyes widened. “No! Gods Rose, of course not. And I never would.” He grabbed her hands and stroked them with his thumbs. “Though I haven’t been completely...truthful about something. Something important. It’s...it’s about that first night. When we were in the parallel universe.” 

 

She looked at him in confusion, thinking back. “You mean with Kil...you know who? What about it?” 

 

It rathered worried him that she couldn’t even say his name. He decided to trek on; at this point he was beginning to not only come clean for them but because it was making him sick, having her love someone else while looking at him. He couldn’t do that anymore. He blew out a breath slowly and looked deep into her eyes. “Rose...he-I’m not him.”

 

She furrowed her brow. “I don’t understand what that means. Why would you even think you're him to begin with?”

 

He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. He needed to proceed with caution. “No. I'm not  _ him. _ ” He stared at her meaningfully, hoping she'd catch on to what he meant.

 

He saw the moment it clicked. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She gave a small shake of her head. “No. No, you're the Doctor. You act like him.  _ No. _ ” Tears sprung to her eyes.

  
“All those videos. I'm not a stupid man, Rose.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, you're seeing right! I'm posting the second half only a day later. 
> 
> As always, I will add warnings. For this chapter, watch out for language and emotional trauma. 
> 
> Also, I have combined TV Kilgrave and Comic Killgrave together and to portray this, I kept his name Zebediah. 
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta Diomede! She's a super duper help.

Rose felt her whole world crumble around her. She felt as though she was going to be sick - how could she have not seen? 

 

She yanked her hands out of his grasp and scrambled off of the bed. The momentum caused her to crash into the adjacent wall. She slid down it on her back with tears streaming down her face. “No. No, please no.” A sob escaped her as she banged her head back.

 

Kilgrave stood, feeling a mixture of anger and desperation course through him. “I know you're upset, but all these months together? You love me. You know you do.” He began to stalk over to her, his face stern.

 

When she saw him coming she stumbled to her feet to get away from him. “No! You stay away. You  _ monster. _ ” She began to shake, eyes moving around the room helplessly. “Oh god, and I'm pregnant. This is your child.  _ Oh my god. _ ” She put a hand over her mouth in horror. Another thought sprung to her head that caused her heart to rip apart. “You killed him,” she whispered.

 

He glared at her. Why was she upset over that twat? “Does it matter? He didn't deserve you, anyway. He didn't even tell you his name!”

 

“You know  _ nothing _ about him. Don't you dare!” She began to breathe heavily, on the brink of a panic attack.

 

He took a deep breath to calm himself. One of them had to think rationally, after all. “Rose, please. I love you-”

 

“Fuck off! You don't know what love is, you psychopath.” She looked at him in disgust. She'd never felt such intense hate in her life.

 

Kilgrave shot her a hurt look before picking up where he left off. “ _ I love you _ . I love you enough to tell you the truth! Don't you see that?”

 

She shook her head. “No, you told me for yourself. You want us to be a happy little family? Go screw yourself.” She wanted nothing more than to throw him out and never look back, but that was not an option. She couldn't subject the world to that. “You're deranged. You deserve  _ nothing  _ from me.”

 

He swallowed thickly. Why couldn't she just listen? 

 

He could make her listen.

 

_ No.  _ No. That would defeat the purpose. “Rose, please. I promise to never hurt you. I haven't controlled you at all-”

 

“Oh, you know you have. You might not have used your power but you sure as hell controlled me.” 

 

He held up his hands in defense. “You might see it that way now, but it's not true. You can't deny that I have showed you complete adoration. I haven't even slept with anyone else, for Christ’s sake!”

 

She barked out a mirthless laugh. “Oh, well at least I'm the only one you've been raping. How considerate of you!” 

 

He hissed at her words and looked at the ceiling while shaking his head. “Don't say that. I hate that word. You fully consented.”

 

She scoffed in exasperation. “You made me think you were someone else!”

 

He waved her off angrily. “I'm not playing ‘he said, she said’. I am confident you will come around to my way of thinking.”

 

“If you're so sure why have you kept it from me all this time?”

 

He paused, not sure how to respond. He decided to go with an angry huff. “This is ridiculous.”

 

Rose shook her head and stormed into the en suite, locking the door behind her. She pressed her back against the door and let out a long breath. 

 

“Oh, don’t you dare go stomping into the en suite. I’m trying to have a conversation with you!”

 

She turned her head sideways and looked out of the corner of her eye at the cherry wood. “I’m done talking to you! There’s nothing to  _ discuss _ !” She shut her eyes tight and slid down to the floor. She was vaguely aware that she was shaking, so she tried to clear her head. It was rather hard with the monster behind the door trying to “reason” with her. She jumped when he banged on the door. 

 

Silence and then, “Rose, please come out. Can we just have a mature conversation about this?”

 

She remained quiet while she stood up and went over to the sink, leaning over the counter. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, eyes conveying the fatigue she felt. She had to do something, but he was just too smart and too  _ powerful _ . He could easily decide to control her again if she made one wrong move. “Alright Rose, you can get yourself out of this. Do it for the Doctor,” she whispered to herself. At the mention of her dead lover, tears began to film over her eyes. She blinked them away. She knew the man out there, had been forced to spend months with him in the other universe. There was no way she'd ever get through to him. The only method was execution. She realized with a heavy heart that the only way to get to that point was to fake forgiveness. She took a deep breath and nodded her head slowly. “You can do this.” She slowly made her way to the door and pulled it open. She came face to face with Kilgrave, who has both his hands positioned on both sides of the door frame. She made sure to keep her face blank, still needing a moment to be able to put on a facade. “Maybe...maybe I could try.”

 

He stared at her suspiciously. “No, I'm not stupid. You honestly expect me to believe you've had a sudden change of heart?” 

 

She walked past him and over to the bed and plopped down, looking up at him with softness in her eyes. “I understand your apprehension. But...Kilgrave -  _ Zebediah _ \- we’re having a baby. We at least need to try, for the child’s sake. And perhaps,” she swallowed and looked down to hide the trepidation, “I'll learn. To love you.”

 

He cautiously sat down next to her and raised her head with a finger under her chin. “I could make you tell me the truth.”

 

She knew it was an idle threat. No matter how much he hated it, he knew she'd never forgive him if he did that now. For further effect, her expression turned hurt. “Can't you just trust me? That's the basis of a relationship.”

 

He bit his lip in thought, but ultimately nodded. “You'll really do this? Give us a chance?”

 

She brought a hand up to stroke his cheek. “I'm not saying it won't be hard. You've really hurt me.”

 

He nodded and swallowed. “I know. I promise I'll make it right.” He hesitated before asking, “Could I kiss you?”

 

She searched his eyes before nodding. She felt bile rise in her throat when he slid his lips sensually against hers, but forced it down. When he pulled away, she forced a smile on her face. “Also, we can't tell my parents. They won't understand.” She rubbed her stomach. 

 

He nodded. “Of course.” He pulled her in for a hug and nuzzled her neck.

 

The moment he could no longer see Rose’s face, her smile iced over with determination for the task at hand.

 

oOo

 

She woke up in the morning feeling numb. It was as if she was watching her life from a distance. She began to get ready for work and when Kilgrave woke up she was able to easily put on her facade. 

 

When he sent her off to work in the morning, she knew she had to set up a plan straight away. The moment she walked through Torchwood’s doors, she went to the bathroom to check for any sort of recording device on her person. Once she came up clean, she headed up to her office. An hour and various strategies later, she came up with a sufficient plan. Perhaps impossible, but she'd done the impossible before.

 

She knew there was only one person that would be able to take this man down. She just needed to be able to get back to him. 

 

Her first order of business was to create a sort of serum to make her immune to his control. Despite his earlier self-control, she knew he was bound to cave in. Thankfully, Torchwood had a multitude of alien drugs, including sleeping pills. The sort she had access to didn't kick in until he fell asleep himself; it then worked as a sort of anesthetic. Everything happened during sleep, so he'd never be aware. 

 

Despite the risk of having other people in on what was going on, she knew she'd need help. She could get away with a partner rather than a team, though, which made her choice easy.

 

She picked up her office phone and dialed in Jake’s extension. “Jake, could you come into my office? There's a slight mix-up in your report from last week.” Once she was finished, she cut the phone cord with a knife. She quickly checked around her office for anything out of place - for all she knew, he could have gotten up in the middle of the night and had someone bug the area. 

 

Jake walked through the door. He looked at her in confusion as she moved around. “What are-”

 

Her eyes widened as she turned to him and put a finger to her lips. She motioned for him to step fully inside and close the door. Once she was satisfied, she sat down in her chair heavily. “Was there anyone nearby when you came in?” she whispered as he sat down.

 

He furrowed his brow and shook his head. “No. Why?”

 

She swallowed and rubbed her temples. “Before I tell you, I need you to promise me you won’t go to Pete. This can only be between  _ us _ , got it?” Her expression made it obvious she was dead serious. 

 

Jake nodded hesitantly. “You’re worrying me. What’s going on?”

 

She bit the inside of her cheek as she stared at him for a few moments. Finally she sighed and leaned forward. “Kilgrave.”

 

“The man that took you in the parallel universe? What, is he back?”

 

She crossed her arms, her mouth set in a straight line. “He was always here. The man I have with me right now isn’t the Doctor. It’s  _ him _ .”

 

Jake sucked in a sharp breath. “What the hell?! Rose, we can’t keep this hidden. That man is dangerous!”

 

“Shhhh!” She put up a hand in a calming gesture. “Listen, I have a plan. But you need to understand, any person here could be put under his control. No one can know.”

 

“What if I’m under that arseholes control?”

 

Rose shook her head. “You just proved you’re not. He’d never let you say that. Now, are you ready to hear the plan?”

 

Jake looked at her apprehensively, but nodded.

 

oOo

 

“Rose! How was your day at work?” Kilgrave walked over to Rose and pulled her into his arms. 

 

She smiled up at him and shrugged. “Mostly had to do paperwork all day. Hasn’t been much activity ‘round the rift lately.”

 

“Mm, that’s good though.” He pulled away and led her to the kitchen. “I cooked us a meal! Even had time to make up some dessert.” He placed a hand on her lower stomach. “Have to keep this one happy. And you, of course.”

 

“That’s lovely. Thank you.” She sat down at the table and allowed him to serve her. She casually fiddled with her sleeve to make sure the pill shavings were still in place. “Would you like me to get you a glass of wine? Obviously I can’t, but I think a nice Sauvignon Blanc would go.”

 

He shook his head. “No, no, I’ll get it. You should really be relaxing, after all.”

 

She blew out a breath and shook her head. “I’ve been sitting all day. I could really it.” She got up before he could respond and placed a kiss on the top of his head. “Besides, you already slaved over dinner. I appreciate how much you’re trying.” 

 

He looked up and smiled at her. “Of course.”

 

She walked out of the kitchen and to the wine rack in the dining room. She pulled out a glass and poured the wine while inconspicuously letting the white substance swirl in. She watched in satisfaction as it dissolved. “Here you are,” she set the glass down next to Kilgrave’s plate. 

 

He nodded his thanks and took a sip, trying to mask his slight hesitation. The trust wasn’t fully there, but it was to be expected. “Good choice. I can make a connoisseur out of you yet.” He winked. 

 

Rose laughed. “Yeah, we’ll see. I think I like my chips too much for that.” 

 

He groaned and rolled his eyes. “You and your chips!”

 

They finished dinner with casual conversation and then cleaned up together. After some cuddle time on the couch, they headed to bed for the night. 

 

The moment the lights were out, Kilgrave was kissing down her neck. She pushed on his chest lightly, getting him to look her in the eye. “I don’t think I’m quite there yet. I’m sorry.”

 

He looked down at her in disappointment, but sighed and rolled back over to his side. “Right, whatever you like. We’ll just sleep.” He couldn’t help but feel the sting of rejection. 

 

Rose could tell she was causing a rift, so she snuggled up to his side. “I’m sorry. Please understand I’m not doing this to be intentionally cruel.”

 

He swallowed and nodded. “I know. It’s fine. Let’s just go to bed.” He gave her a peck on the lips and pulled her closer. 

 

Once Rose knew he was out, she carefully extracted herself from his arms. She pulled out the syringe she had taped to her hip and quickly drew blood and then used a portable dermal regenerator to get rid of the evidence. She sighed in relief once it was done and stuck it in her purse, then climbed back in bed to take her earlier position. 

 

When she woke in the morning she was happy to see Kilgrave was still sound asleep. She dressed and made it out the door in record time. There was much work to be done. 

 

oOo

 

While Jake convinced one of the scientists to create a special serum - of course coming up with an excuse for its use - Rose worked on getting the dimension cannon working again. She knew it would be harder than before; the chance was slim to none that another crack would appear. 

 

It took the scientist exactly two weeks to come up with a suitable substance. Rose felt immense relief when Jake walked into her office with the syringe. “Thank god. Let’s get it in me.” She held out her arm to him.

 

He looked apologetic. “Actually, it can’t be injected that way. I...I have to go through the back of your neck. I’m sorry.”

 

Her jaw clenched, but she nodded. What was a little pain? She’d certainly had enough of it in her life. She pulled her hair out of the way and leaned over the desk. “Let’s do this.” 

 

Jake steeled himself before carefully pushing the needle in. Rose clenched her teeth, holding down a scream - the pain was awful. Luckily, her tolerance was rather high. 

 

“All right, done.” He blew out a breath and stepped back, allowing Rose to catch her bearings. “Keep in mind it hasn’t been tested. We don’t know if it’ll work. There will also have to be weekly injections.”

 

She took a deep breath and nodded. “That’s not a problem, and guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

oOo

 

It was another two weeks before Rose had her own “Eureka” moment. She had been looking over the cannon design when it hit her. “Of course,” she murmured to herself as her eyes widened. “The rift!” She hurried out of her office and down to the cannon room. It would most likely take her the rest of the day to set it up properly, but she knew Jake would cover for her. 

 

After multiple calculations and tinkering later, the cannon hummed to life. A small smile adorned her face.

 

oOo

 

The moment Rose stepped into her home, she plastered on an excited smile. “Zebediah! Come, quick!”

 

He appeared moments later, eyebrows raised in curiosity. “What is it?”

 

“You will not believe what I made while at work. It’ll be perfect for our little one.” She stroked her stomach lovingly. 

 

He smiled with his brow furrowed. “What exactly did you make there? It’s not exactly child friendly.”

 

She shook her head good-naturedly and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’d be surprised at the things we find. I managed to restore a Venusian Moses basket. I thought maybe you could come with me tomorrow to check it out.” She fiddled with his tie.

 

He looked at her oddly. “You want me to go to Torchwood for a bassinet? Why can’t you just bring it home?”

 

“I’m still working out some kinks. I’d really like it if you would.” She batted her eyelashes at him. 

 

Kilgrave narrowed his eyes, feeling unease creep up his spine. “Rose, I’m sorry but I have to do this. Tell me the truth.”

 

This was it. She’d either fully gain his trust or doom them all. Her heart raced as she opened her mouth. “I want you to see the bassinet. That’s all.” Relief flooded through her. She was so close to the end of this nightmare she could taste it. 

 

He studied her eyes and then smiled with a nod. “All right. I’ll be happy to.” 

 

oOo

 

Rose and Kilgrave walked into Torchwood hand in hand. “I’m so excited for you to see it.” She pulled him into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. 

 

Kilgrave turned to her and pressed her against the elevator wall, opening her mouth with his tongue. 

 

Rose pulled back minutely and smirked. “Not  _ that _ long of a ride, I’m afraid.” 

 

He groaned into the crook of her neck, but pulled away with a sigh. “Would’ve been bloody sexy.”

 

“Mhm.” She raised herself to give him a lingering kiss right as the doors opened. “C’mon.” She led him down twisting corridors, enough turns for anyone to get lost in. She felt her heart leaping as she made it closer to the containment room she’d set up specifically for him. When they came to a solid steel door, she pressed in a code. “Now close your eyes.”

 

He hesitated. “I don’t really like that idea, Rose.”

 

She looked at him with a hurt expression. “Don’t you trust me? I’m trying here, Zebediah.” She sighed sadly. 

 

Things had been going so well between them and Kilgrave didn’t want to mess that up, so he blew out a breath and closed his eyes. 

 

Rose smiled. She led him into the plain steel enforced room and over to a set of chains and cuffs. “Almost ready,” she said in a sing-song voice. 

 

The moment the first cuff locked into place, his eyes flung open. “What the-Rose, what the hell are you doing?!”

 

She jumped back from him and fixed him with a glare. “Y’know, this was almost too easy. You’ve gone soft.”

 

He growled. “You bitch! Let me out right now.” 

 

She simply raised an eyebrow. “Nice try. You’re done.” She ignored his spats and curses as she stepped out of the room, letting the door slide shut with a satisfying click.

 

oOo

 

Rose pulled up to her parents’ house. Only her mother and Tony were home at the time, but that was fine. Probably better, so Pete wouldn’t do anything drastic. She got out of her car and unlocked the door. “Mum?”

 

A few minutes passed before Jackie came to the front door. “What are you doing here, sweetheart? You’re supposed to be at work.”

 

Rose simply sighed and motioned toward the living room. “Let’s talk.” Once they were sitting, she grabbed her mother’s hand. “Mum, I need you to listen to me and not ask questions. You, dad, and Tony need to get out of town. Preferably out of the country. Not for long, just until I’ve got everything under control.”

 

Jackie shook her head with her brow furrowed. “I don’t understand. What’s going on, Rose?”

 

Rose sighed. “Please, mum. I need you to just trust me. It’ll just be like a mini vacation. In fact, that’s what you can tell dad.” 

 

“Rose Marion Tyler, you tell me what’s going on this instant! We don’t keep secrets.” 

 

Rose consciously changed her expression into something akin to desperation. “Mum,  _ please _ . This is so important.”

 

Jackie looked her over. “Just answer me this. Are you alright?”

 

Rose clenched her jaw, her eyes taking on a familiar alien look. “I’m always alright.”

 

oOo

 

“Are you sure you want to do this? We can make more of the serum, get some of our guys to take him out.” Jake looked at the cannon cautiously.

 

Rose sighed. “We’ve gone over this. The Doctor has telepathic abilities that will offer the best help. We need him.” 

 

Jake shook his head, but didn’t argue further. “Well, we made it this far. Just stay safe.” 

 

She nodded and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you for everything, Jake. Seriously.” 

 

He simply sighed and held her close. “‘Course. Don’t make me regret it.”

 

She nodded once and then grabbed the hopper. “See you soon.” With that, she pushed the button.

 

oOo

 

“Ugh, it’s been too long since I used this thing.” Rose steadied herself on the blanket of snow. Once she was fully aware, she took in her environment. Locking onto the TARDIS evidently worked because she was definitely not in present time. She figured it had to be sometime in the 1800s. 

 

She began to walk through the snow, shivering and wishing she’d brought a jacket. She checked down every alley, feeling less and less sure with every empty lot. 

 

“Miss! I’m sorry but...you seem to be looking for someone. I believe I know who.”

 

Rose turned to face a man in his thirties or forties. “Um, who do you think I’m lookin’ for?”

 

He smiled. “The Doctor. I recognize you. Rather prominent in his mind, you are.”

 

Her eyes widened. “Do you know where he is?”

 

He nodded and offered his arm. “I’ll take you. It’s not too far off.” 

 

She hesitated to take his arm, but decided it was best to be polite. She allowed him to lead her on, but kept on guard.

 

He stopped and let go of her arm, nodding ahead. “Here you are, miss.”

 

She took in the blue police box and sighed in relief. “Thank you so much.” She patted his arm gratefully and ran ahead. Her key slid in easily and before she knew it, she was stepping inside. 

 

The Doctor startled at the sudden intrusion and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. He let out a ragged breath as he took the woman in. “Rose?”

 

The moment her name left his lips, she felt her walls crumble inside. A choking noise escaped her throat and soon she was sliding to the floor shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

 

He hurried over to her and pulled her into his arms, his eyes now wide in alarm. “Rassilon, Rose. What happened?”

 

She simply buried her face in his chest and shook her head. They stayed like that for a long while; the floodgate had opened and she couldn’t find the strength to reel it in. 

 

He continued to comfort his precious girl until her sobs subsided. Whatever did this to his Rose would not weather the Oncoming Storm. 


End file.
